In Which a Simple Scratch Can Kill
by broadwayKarkat69
Summary: UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I NEED IDEAS FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THIS D: I have chapter two ready, I just need to type it up :P Rated K for blood/gore, in the future [implied suicide] and [actual suicide] and maybe possibly [sexy times] and also... [M U R D E R]


Trembling and alone, you wandered through the grass. You could hear the groans of the creatures in the distance, though you hoped to Jegus that they weren't near. It didn't seem that way. Up ahead, you saw a shape moving. 'Not again…' You thought, groaning softly and readying your sickle. You didn't think your mind could handle killing another friend. The figure turned, and faced you, making a very alive, and very troll-esque gasp. You returned it, dropping your sickle to the ground.

"Eridan! You're alive?!" You squeaked, covering your mouth.

"Wwell, I'm still breathin aren't i?" He said, roulling his eyes and crossing his arms. He seemed less than please to see your mutated red eyes, flashing now that they were free of your grey contacts. "I like to think that, anywways."

You couldn't believe your ears. Everyone around you, all your friends were gone… and he was trying to joke around with you?! "Eridan! Everyone is dead, and eating eachother!" You hissed, creeping closer to him.

"You honestly think I havven't noticed?" He said back, his eyes narrowing into a steady glare. "Come on here, givve me a bit a fuckin credit."

"Well, you're making fucking JOKES!" You cried, raising your voice in irritation. His cocky attitude, as it always did, was getting to your head.

"Is a bit a sarcasm not wwanted in this situation? Sorry, should a knowwn better." He spat. "Howw the HELL did ya evven get awway?"

You clutched your arm subconsciously, now being put on the spot. "I… I just ran…" You sputtered, the horrible memories flashing behind your eyes. You didn't want to think about this right now. You didn't want to be the one interrogated. Especially not after…

"You ran an that's all." He frowned at you. "You wweren't caught, wwere you, not evven once?"

"Yeah, that's all… If anyone tried to grab me, I ran faster. The only one that got to me was Gamzee. I was with him when he turned…" Your eyes watered, and you tightened your grip on your left arm. If he found out… No, don't think about that right now.

"He didn't hurt you at all, did he…?" He murmured, his voice soft. His eyes, however, were hard and cold. He looked like he didn't care if he had to kill you, and that scared the shit out of you.

"I-I mean… a little…" You stuttered, heat rising to your face. He was going to make you show him. You couldn't show him…! He'd kill you if you showed him!

"Kar, wwhat. Did. He. Do. To. Your. Arm." He hissed, taking a step closer to you.

"I mean, pff, it's not like he bit me… heh heh… he just scratched me, that's all…" You said, cringing as the words tumbled out. They sounded so horrible, so obvious. He was going to know that you were lying to him.

"Lemme see it. Then I'll letcha off the hook." He grabbed for your arm, and you only barely managed to dodge him.

"I m-mean, why…? Don't you trust me?" You played a hurt tone in your voice, holding back the frantic panic in your eyes.

"Not in the slightest." He said, grabbing your arm and yanking at the sleeve visciously.

"D-don't fucking touch me!" You shouted, jerking away from him and tugging the sleeve back down.

He scowls at you, snatching your arm back. "Just showw me, Kar. If you aren't truly bitten, I givve you full permission to fuckin slap me." He sighed, rolling your sleeve up. Your eyes watered. He was going to kill you now, you knew it. This was it. "Yeah, that's a bite mark. There isn't any mistakin that."

That was it for you. You burst into tears, shaking harder and pulling at your arm. "N-no, it's gotta be just a scratch, Eridan… If it's a scratch, I won't die! Please say it's just a fucking scratch!" You blubbered, swiping at the tears in your eyes frantically.

He jerked your arm in front of his face, and pointed at the bite. "Look at that an tell me that's a fuckin scratch, Kar." He growled, his eyes hardening to shiny little beads. "Look, I… I can put you out a your misery before you evver turn, if you wwant. It'll be easy, an I really don't wwant you turnin suddenly an gettin me too."

"Eridan, _please!_ I don't want to die!" You wailed, sinking to your knees. God, you were so fucking pathetic… maybe it would be better if he just killed you.

He sank down slowly with you, wearing a frown like a mask. "I mean, no one does. But I can't let you turn, either. Please, Kar, just think for a moment. Do you wwant to become a flesh eater, too?" You sobbed into your hands, leaning against him. There was no way you could protest your logic, when you were already feeling faint.

"Don't cry, Kar, you'll just make it evven wworse…" He said softly, wrapping a hesitant arm around your shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Eridan…" You whispered, looking up at him with shining tears. It couldn't be too much longer now. You could _feel_ yourself fading, and that didn't feel very good at all. You were fucking terrified.

"Howw long ago wwere you bitten?" He asked softly, resting his forehead against yours, and frowning down at you. You could almost see past the bitterness in his stone cold eyes. Almost.

"Y-yeste—" A coughing fit overtook your body, followed by a fuckton of blood, splattering across Eridan's chest. He made sure to draw back, and not touch any of the blood.

"Kar, please, I swwear it'll be quick. Just let me do this." He looked desperate. Not as desperate as you did, of course, but desperate all the same. He probably just wanted you gone, though. Just get rid of another immediate threat. One less to deal with in the long run.

You were silent for a while, your eyes shut. You could sense the virus working its way through your system, attacking you, shutting you down… and then, the pain. Oh, god, the pain. Your eyes flew open, and you cried out softly. Your voice barely made a sound. Blinking hesitantly, you looked over at him. Or, you tried to. You couldn't… You couldn't see anymore. Blindness. That's right, before someone dies like this, they go blind.

"Eridan…" You whispered, your voice coming out quiet and scratchy. "Eridan…?" You looked up, eyes wide and glazed over. "Eridan… i… I cant see you…"

He grimaced more, taking you by the shoulders and drawing you close. "It's… it's okay, you'll be fine. Just hold on a moment." He whispered, soft and soothing. He sounded kinder now, as if the realness of the situation had just dawned on him. You lay there quiet for a moment, staring at nothing, until you felt something wet drip on your shoulder. He was… crying?

"Don't cry, Eridan…" You choked out, holding back a fit of coughing. He couldn't cry, not over you. It wasn't right, you weren't worth it. "P-please… just make it quick…"

He reached a hand towards his gun, shakily bringing it closer to them as he tried to comfort you. "Uh… s-straight through the head. You shouldn't feel a thing." His voice wavered, and you could hear the strain as he tightened his grip on his gun.

Your eyes burned with tears as you tilted your head toward him. "H-hey Eridan…? Can I tell you something? Before you…" You croaked out, your voice rattling painfully out. You felt him lower his gun beside you, and start rocking slightly.

"Anythin, Kar, I swwear." He mumbled, squeezing you into a short hug.

"I… I always had s-somewhat red… feelings for you…" You whispered, your voice sounding hoarse and pained. Your throat felt tighter now, tighter than it had before, and it was becoming irritatingly hard to breathe. You wished you could see something other than the pitch black that was now your plane, but it seemed that was the only hand fate had dealt you now. You were brought back from your mournful, self-pitying thoughts but the feeling of Eridan releasing a long, heavy, exasperated sigh.

"Wwhat made you think this wwas a good time to tell me…?" He whispered back, his voice sounding heavy and thick. "I mean fuck, this wwas hard enough by itself, howw the hell am I supposed to do it wwhen I knoww that…?" This caught you off guard. Wasn't he supposed to be unfazed by this? He wasn't supposed to care that he had to kill you, it wasn't right.

"I… I mean, im going to… to die… I wanted to tell you… before I'm gone…" You squeaked out through a horribly dry mouth. Eridan said nothing at first, simply putting the end of the gun right up to your forehead. He was shaking, holding back… something. You couldn't tell what. But it was most definitely not tears, no way. Eridan doesn't cry. Ever.

"I'm sorry…" He finally murmured, bending down to kiss your cheek.

"Th-thank you…" You closed your eyes, and leaned back. You were ready for this now. He held the gun up to your head, slowly working up the nerve to pull the trigger.

"I don't wwant to be alone, Kar. Wwhat if I can't do this?" You were silent for a moment, but then slowly raised your hand and rested it against his cheek. It was warm, wet, and sticky with blood that you had coughed up, but he didn't seem to mind this time. He sniffed softly, and gave you a quick last hug.

"There… I… I think I can noww… Just hold still."

"Th-thank…" You choked out your last word, before your throat sealed up completely. You opened and closed your mouth desperately as you tried to create the last word, but obviously to no avail. Eridan held the gun a bit steadier, and whispered a soft good-bye. A moment later, he pulled the trigger, letting the echoing sound of the gunshot mask his sob. Cherry red blood splattered across his face, and the ground, painting a pained picture. Slowly, the weeping troll stood, wiping away the blood and tears. There was nothing else he could do now besides leave your body there and move on quickly before the noise brought anymore walkers near him.

**By the way, my friends, this series is not over :P I have bigger and better plans for it. Ugh I know I need to focus on my other running series' but goddamn the call of the zambeez got me. I love me some zambeez. Mmmhhhmmmm. Anywhore. Yeah, next chapter should go up in a few days. Maybe. While i'm at me mums house I can't type as much, so I post shit slower. I'm gonna be at my mothers house for a while though [insert disgusted face here]. So yeah, leave a comment, follow it, a favorite is always appreciated as well, and gimmie feedback an ideas :P BTW::::: DEAD CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY SO FAR ARE 1) GAMZEE 2) FEFERI 3) TAVROS 4) NEPETA So no ideas with those bros. okay this is going on too fucking awkwardly long. I just need attention D: **


End file.
